


Touch

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domdrop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jared has his punishment for Misha.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Touch

Jared and Jensen exchanged a long look, mentally preparing for the challenge ahead. A day ago Jared had told Jensen his planned punishment for Misha, and Jensen had agreed that it was suitable. Jensen was seated at the table by the computer, monitoring the chat. Only Vicki was on the feed today, concerned about how her husband was going to react and wanting to be there as support.

When Misha had arrived he had been solemn, not really looking either of them in the eye. They could see that he was still torturing himself over what had happened, and Jensen’s own anger was fading the longer time had gone on.

Jared had ordered him to remove his clothing, Misha doing so without question. Jared had then told him to climb on the bed, where Jared had proceeded to cuff Misha’s hands above his head to keep him from moving.

Misha hadn’t spoken a word the entire time he had been there, which was very unlike him. He had dark circles under his eyes so they knew he hadn’t been sleeping. He had stayed away from them until Jared had texted him to meet them at the apartment at a specific time, and they had half expected him not to show.

Jared was almost healed now. The welts, for how ugly and sore they had been, had faded rather quickly after the first day. There was still some bruising, but Misha had never broken the skin. It was the psychological damage that had done the most harm. The three of them had some form of PTSD from the experience. Jared was still jumpy. Misha had withdrawn into himself. Jensen was angry.

Their wives had been with them throughout, sending support. Danneel was horrified over what happened but had rallied behind Misha, stating that he had never meant to hurt Jared and they had to help him. Genevieve had been distraught, worried about her husband but also slightly angry. Vicki was beside herself, spending most of her time either on the phone or computer with them, trying to talk them all through it.

Now they had Misha strapped naked to the bed, a resigned look on his face. Jared was wringing his hands, casting another look at Jensen who gave him a thumbs up in encouragement. Jared nodded, crossing over to the bed and sitting on the side of it.

“I’ve decided on your punishment,” Jared said, breaking the silence. “Are you ready to take it?”

“Yes,” Misha said quietly.

“Your punishment,” Jared said. “Is to be touched.”

Misha looked at him directly for the first time that night, a slight amount of panic in his eyes.

Jared lifted a hand, resting it on Misha’s abdomen. He felt as well as saw Misha flinch away, but Jared was undeterred. He left his hand sitting there for a moment, before beginning to circle it across the smooth skin. He saw that Misha’s breathing had quickened slightly, and not in a positive way. Jared kept his touch light but firm enough so that it wouldn’t tickle.

He slid his hand up, brushing his fingers through Misha’s hair and leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. He then traced his fingertips along Misha’s jawline, bringing them to his lips. He let his fingers explore every line of Misha’s face, even passing over his eyelids when Misha closed his eyes.

Once done, he brought his hand to Misha’s arm, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his fingers. Misha’s skin had come out in goose bumps, rough beneath the pads of Jared’s fingers. He followed the line of Misha’s arm back down to his chest, then plotted a path across it and back up the other arm to where it was chained to the bed.

Jared brushed his fingers over Misha’s clenched ones soothingly, Jared placing a reassuring kiss on the side of Misha’s face. Misha’s body was tense, and Jared didn’t like that. Jared shifted from his spot beside Misha, pulling the man’s legs apart so that he could kneel between them. From here Jared could use both his hands to cut a slow path down Misha’s body with splayed fingers so that he could reach as much skin as possible.

He brought his hands down over the hard line of Misha’s hips, then down onto his thighs. He followed the path down Misha’s legs, slightly concerned by how tight Misha’s muscles felt beneath his fingers. He reached his feet, and slipping back he turned to focus on one foot. He picked it up, beginning to massage it with both hands while watching Misha’s face.

There was a set to Misha’s jaw, and Jared could tell he was clenching his teeth. There was conflict behind those blue eyes, and Jared wished he could stop it. Misha was clearly torn between enjoying the touch and being adverse to it, no doubt still believing that he didn’t deserve it and any enjoyment that came with it.

“Please relax, Mish,” Jared said softly. “I love touching you. You know that. Every part of you is perfect.”

Misha wouldn’t look at him, staring at a spot on the roof. Jared sighed, bringing his hands back up along the inside of Misha’s legs. He was unsurprised to see that Misha’s cock hadn’t responded at all. Misha was no doubt not in the right headspace for anything. Jared knew he had to try a new tactic.

He lowered himself down, pressing a kiss to Misha’s chest. He began the trail of exploration again, this time with his lips rather than his hands. His hair fell around his face, Jared wondering if maybe he should have tied it back before he had begun.

He made his way up Misha’s chest, catching a nipple loosely between his teeth and tugging on it gently before releasing it and continuing his path upward. He made his way up Misha’s neck, Misha tipping his head back to give him access. Jared smiled when he did it, kissing his way up to Misha’s mouth and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He shifted up, pressing a kiss to Misha’s forehead and finding his eyes closed, so he kissed each of his eyelids.

Jared pressed his mouth to Misha’s ear. “You’re beautiful. Everything about you is. It’s why I love you and always will.”

Misha let out a shuddering breath, Jared taking it as a good sign. He pressed a kiss to the side of Misha’s face, then sat back on his heels to regard the man below him. He rested a hand on Misha’s chest, feeling Misha’s heart race beneath his fingers.

“I want to make you feel good,” Jared said softly. “Please let me make you feel good.”

Misha swallowed, opening his eyes. There was pain in them. “Jared…”

“Shh.” Jared crawled back up so that he was hovering above him, staring down into his eyes. “Don’t you dare start putting yourself down. You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine, I really am. I don’t like seeing you hurt yourself. Please stop hurting yourself.”

Misha went to say something but Jared silenced him with a kiss. “I forgive you,” Jared said. “Please forgive yourself. For me. For us.”

Jared kissed him again, silently begging Misha to let him in. It took a moment before Misha did just that, parting his lips and letting Jared kiss him properly. Jared swept into his mouth, trying to encourage Misha to kiss him back. It was lethargic but Misha did, Jared feeling his heart beat against his chest at even the slightest response.

He pulled back from the kiss, opening his eyes to find Misha watching him. There was still a hollow look in Misha’s eyes that Jared didn’t like, and he was intent to chase it away. He brought his lips to Misha’s neck, kissing his way down. He paused at his abdomen, licking into Misha’s naval and feeling him squirm slightly.

When he finally reached Misha’s cock he was happy to find it was starting to take interest. He wrapped his hand around it, running his tongue from the base all the way to the tip. Out the top of his eye he saw Misha’s head fall back onto the bed, his chest heaving with a deep breath. Jared focussed on the task at hand, and slowly and surely Misha began to harden.

Jared sat back, finally pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. He reached into the pocket of his pants and retrieved the bottle of lube he had there. He squirted it onto his fingers, letting it warm up as he returned his lips to Misha’s cock. He reached up with his hand, slowly drawing circles around Misha’s hole. He teased the pucker with the tip of his finger, and the next time he took Misha as deep into his mouth as he could he breached him.

He slowly worked Misha open, hooking his fingers up toward that well known spot and hearing Misha suck in a breath when he found it. Misha grew thicker in his mouth, Jared kissing and sucking on every inch of skin that he could. He swirled his tongue over the tip, happy when a drop of precum leaked out. He was up to three fingers inside of Misha now, Misha absently beginning to rock his hips much to Jared’s pleasure.

Pulling away Jared stood, dropping his pants and kicking them off. He finally wrapped his hand around his own raging hard on, looking down and seeing Misha watching him through half-lidded eyes. He smiled at him, picking up the lube and slicking himself up as he climbed back onto the bed between Misha’s knees. Misha pulled his feet up, widening his legs and giving him room.

Jared lined himself up, slowly pushing his way into Misha’s heat. He let out a long breath as he fought to keep himself in check, sliding a hand up along the side of Misha’s body and marvelling at how well built he was. He bottomed out, leaning over Misha and kissing him softly on the lips.

He began to rock his hips slowly, starting out shallow and gradually increasing the depth of his thrusts. He cupped Misha’s face with his hand, trailing his thumb over his cheek.

“You are so beautiful,” he said. “I love you so much.”

He saw Misha’s eyes flutter closed, the look on his face making Jared’s heart sink. He still didn’t believe him. He stopped, bringing his other hand up and framing Misha’s face with them.

“Misha, look at me.”

Misha’s eyes blinked open, coming to look up at him.

“I mean it. Everything I’m saying, I mean it. I always have. Please believe me.”

Misha shook his head. “I can’t…”

“Yes you can. You did before.” Jared kissed him gently. “You didn’t mean what you did. I don’t blame you.”

“You should.”

“But I don’t. I never did and never will.” Jared kissed him again. “Let me love you. Let me show you how much I love you.”

Misha looked at him sadly, Jared hating how it made him feel. He began to move again, bringing his lips to Misha’s and pouring all of his feelings into the kiss. He caressed the body below him, wishing he didn’t fear that Misha would flee if he unbound him. He longed to feel Misha’s arms wrapped around him, his nails digging into Jared’s back the way he did.

He took things slowly, not putting any real power behind his movements. It was all about making Misha feel. He brought his hand down, wrapping it around Misha’s cock and beginning to stroke it in time with his thrusts all the while continuing to kiss Misha.

Jared rolled his hips at the end of each thrust, grinding hard against Misha’s prostate and hearing a little hitch of Misha’s breath each time he did. He couldn’t tell if Misha was still trying to control his orgasm or not, but Jared really hoped that he wasn’t. All too soon Jared felt his own orgasm approaching and had to break the kiss, still keeping his lips against Misha’s as he breathed, mingling their breaths.

His hips began to stutter as he got close, but he resisted the urge to slam home. He tried desperately to keep the same pace and rhythm until he couldn’t take it anymore, and with a low groan he pushed in one last time and came.

He blinked as he became aware again, finding Misha watching him. He kissed him again, going back to stroking Misha’s cock but knowing it would take more than that to get Misha off. At the back of his mind he came to a decision, and with one last kiss he pulled free and climbed off the bed, whispering “back soon” as he went.

It took him a moment to find his feet, Jared padding over to where Jensen was sitting.

“Hey,” Jensen said, voice low. “Everything alright?”

“No.” Jared knelt beside him, glancing at the computer screen. “I think it’s going to take more than me to sort this out.”

Jensen frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, he needs us BOTH to forgive him,” Jared said. “He’s not believing it.”

A new message appeared on the screen, the two men seeing that Vicki had typed /he’s right/.

Jensen swallowed. “What do you need me to do?”

“One, forgive him,” Jared said. “I have. You should too.”

“He hurt you,” Jensen said.

“No he didn’t. The only person who’s really gotten hurt here is him. He’s beaten himself up worse than anything he did to me.”

Jensen sighed, running a hand over his face. “I already stopped being mad at him.”

“Then you need to tell him that. Which brings me to the second thing,” Jared said. “He needs to know you’re not mad. He needs to know you still love him.”

“I never stopped.”

“He’s telling himself that you did.”

Jensen rubbed his eyes. “What a fucking mess.”

The chat bar moved again, Vicki typing /tell him. He needs to hear it./ A pause. /Show him too. He needs to know you’re okay./ Another pause. /He’s his own worst enemy./

Jensen nodded, looking back at Jared. “You got a plan?”

“I do.” Jared glanced at the computer, then back. “I’m going to untie him, but I’m going to hold him so he doesn’t flip out and run away. While I do that you need to talk to him and show him how you feel. If we can get him to come it’d be even better.”

“I can do that.” Jensen looked at the screen. “Vicki?”

They watched for a moment, waiting, before the reply appeared. /Make sure he knows you mean it. If you mess this up who knows when you’ll get another chance. Remember, he’s scared./

“No pressure,” Jensen muttered.

Jared stood, leaning down to kiss Jensen. “You can do this, Jackles.”

Jared crossed back over to the bed, seeing Misha watching him with suspicion. His eyes darted to Jensen when the other man started walking over, Misha’s eyes widening.

“Misha,” Jared said softly, sitting on the side of the bed. “I’m going to undo the cuffs now. Don’t move.”

Misha nodded, Jared picking up the key off the side table and undoing the restraints. Misha didn’t move as Jared set the key back down.

“Sit up,” Jared said.

Misha looked at him, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. “What’s going on?”

“I’m going to get in behind you,” Jared said, “and then you’re going to lean back against me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Misha said.

Jared slipped onto the bed, sliding in behind Misha. He put his legs on either side of the smaller man, wrapping two arms around him and drawing him back against his chest. Misha leaned back against him, hands resting on his arms and watching as Jensen stripped off his clothing.

Following Jensen with his eyes, Jared hugged Misha to him. He pressed his legs on either side of Misha’s body, nuzzling his face into his hair. “I’ve got you,” he told him.

Jensen crawled onto the bed, coming up to straddle Misha with a soft smile on his face that went to his eyes. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey,” Misha replied, Jared feeling the tension in his body.

Jensen brought his hands up, cradling Misha’s face. He gazed down at him fondly with that look of almost awe that he gave Misha so often. He smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Misha’s. Jared wished he could see their faces, but he felt Misha tense up in his arms. Jared brushed his fingers over Misha’s abdomen soothingly.

The longer Jensen kissed him the more Misha began to relax in Jared’s arms. Jared knew the moment that Misha began kissing back because of the soft moan Jensen made, Jared bringing his own head down to kiss Misha’s shoulder and neck.

Pulling back, Jensen never let go of Misha’s face. “Love you, Misha. I love you so much. I’m sorry for being angry.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Misha said.

“But I am.” Jensen pressed their foreheads together. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it was,” Misha said. “I took it too far.”

“You didn’t mean to hurt anybody,” Jensen said. “It’s not your fault.”

“He’s right,” Jared said. “It was nobody’s fault.”

“It’s my fault,” Misha said, a waver in his voice. “I came up with the punishment. I took it too far. This is on me.”

“We all came into this together,” Jared said. “If it’s your fault then it’s all our fault.”

“No.”

“Mish,” Jensen said. “Stop beating yourself up. Nobody is mad at you except you, and you shouldn’t be. You’ve punished yourself enough.”

Misha was silent, but Jared could feel him shaking. He pulled him tighter against his chest and buried his face in Misha’s hair.

“Let us make you feel good,” Jensen said. “Let us show you how much we love you.”

There was a long paused before Misha nodded, Jensen kissing him again. Jared closed his eyes, listening to the sound. He slowly let his hand drift down, encircling Misha’s cock that had gone soft during the time he’d been away. He began to stroke it back to firmness, nuzzling Misha’s neck and hair and kissing his earlobe.

Hearing the sound of the lube bottle Jared looked up to see Jensen warming the lube in his hand before applying it to himself. Misha slid down in Jared’s arms slightly, hooking his legs over Jared’s thighs. Jared widened his own legs so that Jensen could rest between them, Jensen lining himself up. Jared felt Misha take a long breath, knowing Jensen had entered him.

Jared continued to stroke Misha, his hand now caught between Jensen’s and Misha’s bodies. Jensen set a leisurely pace, not too unlike the one that Jared had set. Misha’s body rocked against Jared’s, and trapping Jared’s sensitive cock between them. Jared knew that if he’d been a younger man he’d probably be well on his way to another hard on by now.

Jensen and Misha kept kissing, Jensen pulling back from time to time to whisper sweet nothings. He ran his hands over Misha’s body, caressing every inch of skin that he found. For his part Jared held Misha close, pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck as he continued to stroke Misha. Misha’s breath was beginning to hitch much to Jared’s delight. It meant he wasn’t trying to control his orgasm; instead he was just going with it, just the way they wanted him to.

All too soon Misha went tense in his arms, arching back against him as a wrecked moan escaped his lips. Jared stroked him through it, Jensen swearing under his breath. After a few more thrusts Jensen was coming too, groaning low as he pushed up hard into Misha’s body.

They collapsed into a pile, Jared wiping his hand on the bedspread before enfolding both of them in his large embrace. Jared closed his eyes as he buried his face into Misha’s hair, breathing in deeply his scent. There was no place else he’d rather be in this moment.

“I love you both so much,” Misha finally said, emotion thick in his voice as he wrapped his arms around Jensen, one hand resting on Jared’s arm.

“Love you too, Mish,” Jensen replied.

“Always will,” Jared added.

**END**


End file.
